Mog's Marvellous Flan Plan Gone Wrong
by Ravabumionia
Summary: What if Noel tasted the potion that Serah, him and Mog made for Royal Ripeness? Noerah.


Noerah – Mog's Marvellous Flan Plan...gone wrong!

Purple wings swished around, as Mog kept flying around, collecting the items needed for his 'flan'. Although Noel and Serah couldn't help him at their state, he wished they could...

Serah's altered voice sounded even more girly as she spoke. "Hey, do you think it'll work?" towards the 'man'.

Noel answered "I hope so, we have to trust Mog." his voice sounding eerily old for him in this form.

They had been hiding in disguises of the local monster population. Serah was a mass of gooey red substance – a flan. Noel on the other hand was a brown, undeveloped Ochu – a Microchu.

The plan was to assasinate – to kill – the Royal Ripeness who was ruling the entire place without any kind of authority. The idea of killing him with flan, however, was Mog's idea. That's why he was off, seeking the ingredients.

Noel had a bad feeling about this whole mission. He doubted the potionmaking abilities of Mog. As if the Maker was listening, Mog approached the two disguised time-travvelers, waving the bottle with purple liquid inside.

"Noel, kupo." Mog said, smiling "you can taste it, if it works, you should not be affected at all, kupo." the furball put the vial before Noel "if it didn't work on Royal Flaney here, we'd be in trouble."

Serah shot a guarded look towards Noel, but she was too late. Noel had drank one-third of the potion to prove they can overcome this mission, an act of foolish bravery as he'd say.

Mog and Serah stared at him for a while. Nothing happened.

"See? It worked, kupo!" Mog triumphantly danced-floated around in his victory.

Serah smiled slightly. "It seems to go well, the mission." she said and Noel nodded, his attention elsewhere.

The man had a hard time to keep his emotions at bay. Usually it was easy to bury it deep within himself, but now... he was struggling.

"Noel, is everything alright?" asked the worried girl when she noticed Noel spacing out... more than usual that is.

He looked at her and slowly nodded, then collapsed, laughing. "Everything is fine, let's get this flan done, I need a rest."

The girl nodded with unsure smile. He kept his guard, even though he acted relaxed.

The Flan-Serah and Microchu-Noel watched as Mog flew towards towering Royal Ripeness and offered him a tasty flan-treat.

Later that day, the two travellers and a moogle rested beneath the big leaves o the trees, exclusive only to Sunleth Waterscape here.

Noel grunted and shifted in his sleep. Serah watched him from the campfire they made to warm themselves up. Mog slept next to her, his pinkish-white body buried under a blanket. She was on the watch tonight and Noel didn't quite look like he'd be able to stay up for an entire night.

"Serah." she heard a small murmur from Noel's lips. Serah scooted closer, looking at him. "Ngh... no, I can't... Serah." he moaned and the girl watching him blushed. She didn't know what was he dreaming of, but she knew she was part of it.

She was startled as she noticed Noel bolting up, scanning his surroundings and finally resting his eyes on her face. He was panting, as he'd just ran a marathon. His eyes sparkled in the night, flickers of red hue from campfire leaving eerie and entrancing shades in his eyes.

"N-Noel." Serah stuttered. Why she did that? "You should rest/" she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to guide him back onto his pillows.

"Sorry Serah..." Noel said, his voice husky – making Serah blush on the spot. "but I can't sleep... not liek that." he poked his chest.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. "Like what?"

The bronze-haired man shook his head and blushed. "I... Mog's potion had an aftereffect on me." he admitted slowly. "and I can't get rid of it so far." he slumped in his self-made bed.

"Mog's potion had an aftereffect? What is it? Does it have any nasty effect on you?"

Noel grinned, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I could call it nasty when it's unbearable. I..." he shyed away.

Serah touched his arm once again, gently. "You can tell me everything, you know."

The man nodded. "The aftereffect I've got it... longing towards human's touch. But not just any human" he averted his eyes "but the one I... fell in love with."

Serah's eyes widened and she mouthed a small 'oh' before clapping his back and retreating. "Well" she said "better tell her before it's too late." she sighed softly and turned towards campfire.

Few minutes later she felt the shifting of the fabric and then strong arms were encircling her in a tight embrace.

"Noel?"

"I can't help it." breathed Noel, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "Serah, please?"

She looked puzzled, she didn't know what was he going to do. Shrugging, she turned her head towards him and gasped.

His eyes bore right through her eyes and into her soul. Filled with calmness, understanding and... what it could be... longing?

"Wait, Noe-mmmph-!" she begun but was interrupted as her lips were embraced with his.

Noel had kissed her.

Noel... had kissed... her.

"I thought you meant Yeul." she whispered quietly "how come you're telling me this now though?"

"The potion. It's like something I've noticed people call 'Love Potion'."

Serah burst into fit of giggles. "So you did like me before that too!" she exclaimed.

Noel blushed. "How do you know that?"

She spun around, happy smile on her face. "Because I know how those potions work." she giggled again "for people being already in love, the potion works just like it worked on you."

"Well then" Noel exhaled "That's one internal problem solved, no more dreams I have to suffer in!" he hugged her close "thank you Serah, for being so understanding."

Serah smiled gently "you're welcome" she pinched his cheek then leaned forward and looked in his eyes. "I care for you, and I want you to remember that, my Noel."

"I will" Noel grinned "no way I'm going to forget that. I care for you too, my Serah."

Mog came to after several hours of good sleep and saw the pair cuddled together. They looked cute- ran a thought through Mog's mind. He floated closer and noticed a note addressed to him.

'Thank you for the accidental faulty potion, Mog. Testing it on Noel was an excellent thing to do! - Serah' said the note. Mog giggled, this was a part of his plan as well. He smiled and noticed a smaller, crumpled note near his 'nest'.

'You're a dead moogle, Mog.'

Mog guessed it was from Noel, but that didn't scare him. He knew that he was really thankful that he would get his feelings out.

Mog smiled mischeviously.


End file.
